narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu
|image=Indelewintmoon.png |kanji=形容のない 端麗 寒月 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu |literal english=Indescribable Elegance Wintry Moon |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Kekkei Mōra, Kekkei Genkai, Chakra Absorbing Technique, Senjutsu, |jutsu type=Ice Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hojo Senryo |hand signs=Clap Hands |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=Hojo, Sargon's Greatest General |jutsu media=Manga }} is the pure embodiment of the glorious manifestation that is the Hyōton. The Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu is a symbol of enigmatic power of the concept of freezing and yet, it also describes the desolate nature of the . This technique is named after Hojo’s wife in which he often refers to her beauty in his poems regarding the nativity and future of humanity. This technique has the power to return the world to the primordial Ice Age and to envelop the world in its bracing elegance. The sphere is Hojo’s method of personalizing the Truth-Seeking Ball in which their power originates from the Pradāśa Seal, Hojo’s arctic chakra and from the natural energy that flows throughout the universe. Unlike the Truth-Seeking Ball, the technique does not consist of all five elemental nature transformations however, they contain a more specialized concoction that responds to constructs that are retains any traces of heat, chakra, natural energy and life force in its entirety. Just as the Hyōgakisei no Gongen is the metaphysical representation of Hyōton, the Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu is the physical embodiment. Overview Kigyouketsu The Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu is considered a divine manifestation gifted to those whom are able to understand the concept and purpose of the Hyōton. So far, Hojo is not just the only samurai to reach this level of Hyōton but also the only shinobi in recorded history to reach this level as well. The path to attain this level of mastery has taken years in order to perfect it and in a way, its silhouette is the very definition simplicity. Akin to the Hyōgakisei no Gongen, it is the embodiment of the arctic and the progenitor of all that is cold. With its mere presence in the physical world, it causes atmospheric freezing (気凝結, kigyouketsu). This atmospheric freezing is created by the sphere’s absolutely frigid temperature which is so cold that it freezes the gases within the atmosphere including oxygen. Any opponent that stands near Hojo, will not only begin to freeze but will also suffocate due to the lack of oxygen. Though the sphere is fatal to those around it, Hojo has managed to craft it into a malleable substance in which he can amplify his techniques through giving them the sheer cold that is required to return the world into the . Akin to the Truth-Seeking Ball, the sphere can be used for offensive, defensive and supplemental purposes. When combined with its ability to freeze the very concepts of reality, this single sphere becomes just as formidable as a dozen Truth-Seeking Balls. Since all matter and energy above absolute zero gives off thermal radiation, the sphere becomes the ultimate pacifier as it is able to negate the inter collision of atoms and thus kinetic energy. The sphere retains its immunity to not only just ninjutsu, but since it contains the energy from the Pradāśa Seal, it is unaffected by energy on the entirety of the physical plane regardless of the meticulous dimensional properties that object may achieve or obtain. This is Hojo’s most powerful technique in his base state and as such, it requires a tremendous amount of chakra even for his fathomless reserves. In his base state, Hojo is only able to create one Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu and it’s for a good reason as it can function as anything he would need. For defensive purposes, the sphere automatically splits a smaller sphere from it in order to protect Hojo from all incoming attacks and as well as reduce ambient temperatures surrounding the shield. The moment the sphere appears, it begins to rapidly increase in size due to the absorption of natural energy within the atmosphere and even the lifeforce of opponents from some distance away. This causes the size of this technique to increase by several thousand meters from just absorbing chakra and lifeforce alone. Absorbing natural energy further increase the size of this technique which matches the Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball though not in its destructive capabilities. In any case, this single sphere is able to absorb the chakra and natural energy from Truth-Seeking Balls while at the same time absorbing their thermodynamic temperature to absolute zero which shatters them in the process after they have been drained of their constituents. Hojo can also channel a massive version of the Dōten Samuzamusei which can potentially cover a fraction of the globe in an intense never ending blizzard and are ten times as large as the standard Dōten Samuzamusei. When used as an attack weapon, the sphere doesn’t have any set range between itself and Hojo before returning but it does have a minimal size limit. As mentioned before, the sphere is able to increase in size similar to the Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball, but Hojo cannot decrease its size. Cocytus Another astounding fact is that the Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu encompasses Hojo’s dimension which he as aptly named as his Cocytus dimension. This dimension is located to be within the Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu itself. This dimension is just as cold as the sphere itself and Hojo is able to transport opponents within the sphere with the sheer cold hindering their escape. This dimension is only accessible by being absorbed by the sphere or by Hojo himself. It should be noted that his dimension appears only on the astral plane of existence and thus Hojo and the opponent do not have any true physical forms. Cocytus is a bleak realm with large frozen mountains that are visible to the naked eye but cannot be reached. It is a ominous frozen wasteland that is continually swept by raging blizzards condensed with wickedness. The blizzards are so cold, that they crack the skin of those trapped exposing the internal organs to the cold as well. Inhabitants of this world arise fully grown and abide lifelong naked and alone, while the cold raises blisters upon their bodies. Those trapped in this dimension have full awareness and a nominal conception of time which allows them to perceive the entirety of their fate while trapped within. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:Ice Release Category:Yin Release Category:Yang Release Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:SahaTo Category:Senjutsu